halloween fic idea It's terror time
by Neko Oni
Summary: DISCONTINUED second chapter up! sorry! i totally screwed up first time w getting banned and all,but now: everything's fixed and back in action. hopefully, nothing will happen this time, and i know i said i'd post on my ML,but afriend persuaded me to po
1. pairings

um...ok, i know u peops are gonna kill me for this, but the results are in and all.......this isn't the first chappie yet.......*ducks sharp pointy objects thrown at her * it'll be out in afew days, i promise!!!! i'm just postin the results of the pairings.......i totally did this in the order that i got 'em. most of the couples are het, but there are a few yaoi as well.  
  
oh, if anyone in the fic has any ideas for what they want to happen, give 'em ta me! u'll get credit for them!  
  
PAIRINGS: (hold ur breath, folks)  
  
Katya.................Yugi Oni (me).............Yami Yugi Crystaline...........Yami Bakura Joseph.................Ryou Alysia.................Seto Zack....................Serenity or Tea or both (pick and let me know!) Anny...................Malik or his Yami or both (pick and let me know!)  
  
ok, gomen everyone else! it's just, well, there's only one seto, one ryou, etc, and........*gulps and ducks more objects * it was first come, first serve!  
  
everyone is in this fic  
  
and now i have some questions for some reviewers........................when some of you guys reviewed, you left out some info! i need it so i can write ur character! unless you want me to make it up,of course!  
  
alysia: What do u look like? what's you're personality, and your costume?  
  
Mi: what's your personality? what do you look like? what's your costume?  
  
aisling: are you and your yami wearing costumes?  
  
amy: are you wearing a costume?  
  
also, if you're dating one of the characters, you can pic out their costume as well!!!!!!!  
  
and um.....i know the characters, but i dont' know cards, so if your costume is a card......please describe it to me!!!!!!!!! otherwise, i have no idea what it looks like!!!!!!!!!!! and ok, i think that's it..........time to start working on chappie 1!  
  
oh, yeah, i've got only a couple more questions...... hee hee, i'm just full of 'em today.......  
  
Jaime, can we call you Sparky?  
  
Zack, can we call you Magicman?  
  
Joseph, mind if we call you Dark Knight?  
  
Alysia, can we call you Kitty? or Danger?  
  
i got these names from you guys ff.net ids in your reviews.....would you mind? i just think it'll make the fic more halloweenie!!!! plus, it makes the characters more.....i don' t know......duelmonsterish? or yugiohish? oh, demon wing, i looove ur name!!! so kawaii!!!!! ^_^  
  
and now, i'm REALLY gonna start working on chappie one.....if anyone has any ideas, lemme know!!! u'll get credit for it!!! 


	2. first chapter finally!

this is my yugioh interactive halloween fic that i'd posted of ff.net, but, baka me _, i had posted the first chappie seperate! well, for that, the geniuses at ff.net administration decided to freeze my account and delete this! so....GRRRR.... needless to say, i was highly ticked, and , had decided that i'd post this on my ML.  
  
well, after talking to a friend of mine who oh so nicely pointed out that some peops didn't have e-mail addresses to notify them of this and that wasn't very fair, plus the fact that using the ML is a humongous pain in the ass for many peops, she said i should just repost this and not care who this pisses off. i'm being very careful to follow rules this time, so hopefully i won't get screwed over!  
  
a lil note to the peops in the fic: not everyone is in this first chappie, but that doesn't mean that you're not in the fic; everyone is in, it's just, there's so many, i can't fit everyone in in the first chappie, but you all will appear at some point!!  
  
one last note! if anyone wants, they can co-write this with me!!!! you wanna write a chappie, go ahead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! anyone is free to do so!!!!! all profiles are in the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (just make sure you know who is paired with who!)  
  
DISCLAIMER: yugioh characters not mine. peops featured in this fic not mine; they belong to their respective owners. example for the rocket scientists out there; crystaline belongs to crystaline, anny belongs to anny, demon wing belongs to demon wing; put simply; not mine. Neko Oni, however, does belong to me! that is me! ^_~ and if anyone tries to accuse me of plagarising these characters: i have the peoples' permission to use their characters. don't beleive me? GO ASK THEM!  
  
now, with out further audo...........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
IT'S TERROR TIME  
  
"Hikari, are you sure you'll be fine here by yourself until Heero comes?" Oni looked dubiously down at her hikari, Duo Maxwell, who lay on the couch underneath a blanket. His face was flushed and fevered, and a box of tissues lay on his stomach.  
  
Duo glared up at his yami. "It's just a bout of the flu; no biggie. I'm more worried about you. Will you keep your promise and not cause any trouble, or start any fights or anything like that? Please? You promised!"  
  
Oni's black furry cat ears twitched. "You're the one who always gets in trouble, baka-chan. But, fine, I will keep my promise this time. And I only promised not to cause the massive amount of destruction you seem so gifted at creating."  
  
"Oni!" Duo wailed, then coughed, clutching his soar throat.  
  
Oni was saved from having to respond by a knock on the door. She opened the door. Yami Mutou stood outlined by the porch light against the dark night sky. He was clad in leather from head to toe; leather jacket, black cotton turtleneck tank, leather pants, leather boots, and his usual leather collar. Oni started to purr.  
  
Yami's crimson eyes raked over the neko appreciatively. She wore fishnet stockings, very high heeled leather buckled shoes with metal studs, a VERY short bright plaid blue skirt, and black mesh top, revealing her black bra. An heavy silver Celtic cross rested on her chest; it was the Millenium Cross. Her black furry ears had silver hoop piercings with jingling silver bells along her entire ears. Yami figured about 5 to 7 hoops per ear. Her long, thick blood red hair was loose and shot with silver streaks. She smirked at Yami, baring her fangs.  
  
Something other than appreciation for her very...um...busty figure sparked in his eyes. His hand came up, there was a snap, and Oni looked down in surprise. Attatched to her collar was a leather leash that led to Yami's hand. Yami smirked at her, then grabbed the collar and pulled her close. "You WILL behave tonight."  
  
She snorted. "I always do."  
  
"You're not as bad as your hikari. I'll give you that." With that, Yami turned and led Oni to his electric blue Mustang, leash firmly in hand.  
  
Yugi was sitting in the backseat with Katya. Yugi wore black sneakers, jeans, and loose, long sleeved t-shirt with a furry grey vest over top. The Millenium Puzzle rested against his chest. Katya wore a burgundy skirt and top with a black velvet choker that had a rosette on it. Yugi was laying on his back with his head in Katya's lap. Yami's hikari was small; his little body stretched fully out on the backseat, his feet only nearly touching the edge of the seat, and there was still plenty of room for Katya, who was a foot taller than Yugi. He giggled, shaking with laughter as Katya leaned over, tickling him.  
  
Oni got into the passenger seat as Yami slid behind the wheel. Before he started it, he yanked on her leash, pressing his lips to hers in a harsh kiss. Quickly, he released her as she growled at him. "Try that stunt again, pharaoh, and it'll be your life." Yami just smirked.  
  
"Why, Yami, you're so grouchy. Is it that time of the month?" Katya teased. Yami turned his glare on her. She glared right back, smirking. Yami looked away and started the car. Yugi sat up and put his head on Katya's shoulder, blushing at her comment. Oni cackled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"GRRRR.....AKIYO, GIVE ME THAT BACK!!! COME HERE, YOU YAMI NO BAKA!!!"  
  
Akiyo turned at the top of the steps, his long flame colored bangs, which greatly resembled Trowa Barton's, swishing. Mischief glinted in his turquoise eyes, and he held a pair of golden Egyptian style earrings in the air, dangling the gift Bakura had given Crystaline.  
  
A girl with long black with blue streaked hair glared up at her yami, her eyes a stormy grey. She had been nearly ready for when Bakura picked her up for the Halloween Rave on the other side of town when Akiyo came out of his Millenium Chain and stole her earrings. She wore a black, low cut halter top and flair jeans. Cursing her yami soundly, and causing said spirit to fall over with hysterics, she grinned evilly as she got an awful, wickedly wonderful idea.  
  
Crystaline calmed down, her hair turning the same auburn as her yami's, and her eyes back to blue. She smiled up at him, saying sweetly, "If you give me those back, I'll give you a kiss."  
  
Akiyo's jaw dropped, and he raced down the stairs. Once he was in her reach, the hikari snatched the earrings then popped the spirit harshly on his head. "ITAI!!!" he complained, pouting.  
  
"That's what you get for stealing my earrings, you-" She was cut off by an impatient pounding on the door. She was sure it was her lover; he was always so patient and polite.  
  
Bakura wore simple dark jeans and black button down shirt. He didn't waste time stopping to admire her; he just grabbed her hand and pulled her along to his car. She barely had time to grab her black trench coat. Crystaline put her coat on before popping him a good one.  
  
Akiyo, sensing he was going to be left behind, hopped into the Millenium Chain, which was twined about his hikari's middle finger then wrapped around her wrist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anny surveyed her reflection in the downstairs mirror one more time. She wore a tan top, the long sleeves having excess material so they hung 6 or so inches below, which was the current sytle. (err..hope i described this right; you know, the tapered sleeves) with a long jean skirt and dark brown boots. Her highlighted, dark brown hair was pulled back from her face with a barrett.  
  
Her yami, Dark, was lounging sideways across a chair, carelessly watching TV. She was dressed similiar to her aibou, only she wore black instead of tan. A bloodcurdling scream echoed through the house. Dark leaned foward, nearly falling off of her seat; her eyes were glued to the screen. Another scream was followed by cliched horror music.  
  
Anny rolled her dark brown eyes. "Dark, could you turn that off?"  
  
"No way Jose. This is the best part!! This movie is a classic!!! Alfred Hitchcock was a genius!! I love this shower scene when the guy stabs her and all the blood runs down the drain!!! It's so awwesome!!!"  
  
"Come on, Dark, we have to go pick up Malik and his yami!"  
  
"I thought they were picking us up."  
  
"Grrr....No, if you remember correctly, after that little stunt you and Yami Malik pulled, Malik isn't allowed behind the wheel for 6 months!"  
  
"It was his idea." Dark pouted.  
  
"I certainly don't recall you objecting!"  
  
"I think I saw some pixistixs still on your dresser." Anny ran upstairs to get her candy as Dark finished watching her favorite part of the classic horror Psycho.  
  
Mouth full of sugared pixi stix, Anny came bouncing down the stairs, keys in hand. She grabbed her yami and dragged her out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou peered nervously out between the curtains, watching the deserted street, and trying to remember what Joseph's car looked like. This was only going to be his second date with the Dark Knight. Well, actually, his second date with anyone ever. He blushed as he remembered their last date; they had gone to the movies.  
  
A knock on the door made him jump and scramble to open it. Joseph smiled at him, his brown eyes drinking in the sight of Ryou, who was wearing leather pants and a silk silver button down shirt that complimented his silver hair and soft complexion nicely. (fans; drool!) Joseph wore shiny blue pants and a black shirt that had a sparkly pink rose on it.  
  
He and Ryou had been staring into eachother's eyes, and had unknowingly come closer to eachother. Noses almost touching, they hastily stepped back, and Ryou blushed fiercely. Knight smiled and held his hand out to Ryou, who slid his into his, and they walked to Knight's car together.  
  
(A/N; yeah, a lil' sappy here, but that's b/c they're just getting together. You know how that always goes with someone knew; the drooling, the sighing, all that mushy garbage. The other couples have been together longer , or have had several dates together already, so they've passed the ga-ga gooey eyed stage. Well, most of them. ^_^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Danger finished wrapping the black silk sash around her waist, concealing Angel, her whip. She was now ready to go. She had on a slitted black skirt with matching flaired, long sleeved top. Her eyes were outlined in black, and a black line on her left cheek went from the middle of her eye to her cheekbone. She ran a hand through her shiny black hair, blending her light blue bangs in it for a second. She grabbed her keys to go and pick Kaiba up when her yami's voice rang in her head.  
  
//Aibou, aren't you forgetting something?//  
  
/Kitty, I have Angel./  
  
Kat snorted. //That's not everything. What about that bag by the door?//.  
  
Danger growled and grabbed the canvas cloth, which held her raggy tiger voo doo doll, some scrolls, parchment, and needles. She smirked, thinking of how many people, males specifically, she was going to get to torture. She wasn't actually a priestess or practicioner of voo doo; she and her yami found it hilarious to freak others out. She snickered as she remembered the last party she had attended. It was a good thing she'd gotten away before the cops got there! She really only knew a few simple spells that most yamis know.  
  
Danger's smile darkened. Before she tortured anyone at the rave across town, she'd have a little fun with her lover Seto first. She flung the satchel onto her backseat and pulled out of the driveway to go pick Seto up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shinko smoothed her black kimono, running her hands over it's silver trim then adjusted the slim, finely crafted samurai sword on her back. She twisted her long, dark hair up deftly in the style her friend Suzuka had taught her. Her silver eyes glinted as she left the crappy bathroom to rejoin all the partiers.  
  
Her eyes locked with those of a tall, lean red head resting with arms folded against a wall in the corner. On his muscled bicep was a blue star tatoo. He caught her gaze and winked. She licked her lips and made her way through the crowd. Yumi watched with silent mirth from inside her Millenium Charm necklace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bus rattled, jarring it's passengers. Wildwolf reached out in time to grab her hikari from falling off the seat. She growled, about to hurl an insult at the driver, when Chibi-chan laid a hand on her arm, smiled and shook her head. Chibi then turned her attention out the window, watching the darkened city, lit by streetlamps and apartment lights, pass by.  
  
Wildwolf started to follow her hikari's example when out of the corner of her eye, she saw two boys seated across from them chucking paper balls at eachother. She grinned. 'I bet I could beat both of them senseless' she thought. She was about to voice her challenge when a paper wad bounced off her head. She stood, pushing up her sleeves.  
  
Chibi-chan grabbed onto an arm and shook her head. "No, please, yami-chan. Just ignore them."  
  
"We're at the very back of the bus; the driver won't notice."  
  
"Just...please."  
  
Wildwolf sighed. "Alright, but we're moving." She got up and Chibi-chan followed her to a vacant seat in the middle. Wildwolf had just sat down when she heard one of the punks say something about a 'four eyed geek', referring to the fact that she wore glasses. That was it. She stood up abruptly, brown hair whipping around and brown eyes snapping. She glanced at the bus driver, who paid them no mind, before going go the back of the bus. The boys never knew what hit them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok, end of part 1 a.  
  
so, how was it? i know, a little boring, but the action will pick up....we've got lots of peops in it, and i gotta introduce everyone, ya know!!! oh, and if you weren't mentioned in this part, don't despair!!! i'm falling asleep now, and dont' have the engergy to write the next part, and i really couldn't fit everyone into one chappie!! so, if you weren't inthis one, you'll be in part b. besides, i can't have everyone getting there at the same time!!! shinko is already at the party, the others are on their way to it. some will be delayed, and some will already be there next chappie! we can't have everyone arrive at the same time, can we? that would jsut be......weird. so, demon wing, amythst bubble, and the others (gomen, forgot names! _) will be in here next fic.  
  
oh, and if anyone wants to write a chappie, go ahead!! or you can just write a part about yourself if you want to!!!!! or if you have any ideas, send 'em my way!!!! this is a very open fic; i'm jsut setting up the setting lol!! so far, everyone's going to this huge halloween party. ok that's all for now! 


	3. next chapter!

anou.......i know i haven't updated for a while......gomen......but........here's introduction part 2 *flashes victory sign * ^_^ so far, as to what's gonna happen, i totally have no clue! since it's WAY past halloween.....scratch the halloween part of it! sorry to those of you who worked so hard on the costumes.....i'll still try to include those, if ya want!  
  
and, since ff.net came up with that no interactive fic rule.........this is no longer an interactive fic *snickers * this is a fic where authors/ fans have kindly allowed me to borrow their original characters to use in this fic, which is in prose format and will eventually have a plot as soon as i figure one out. there is no rule that states you can not mix original characters with anime characters into a story. This is the Arther Weasly law, for all you Harry Potter fans out there. confused by this logic? email me and i'll be happy to explain it to you!  
  
DISCLAIMER: yugioh characters not mine. peops featured in this fic not mine; they belong to their respective owners. example for the rocket scientists out there; crystaline belongs to crystaline, anny belongs to anny, demon wing belongs to demon wing; put simply; not mine. Neko Oni, however, does belong to me! that is me! ^_~ and if anyone tries to accuse me of plagarising these characters: i have the peoples' permission to use their characters. don't beleive me? GO ASK THEM!  
  
an now, enough ranting! on with the fic! oh, and i'm really really sorry to everyone who wasn't in the last chapter! it's your turn for the spotlight!  
  
IT'S TERROR TIME  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Serenity watched from the livingrom window as a shiny red motorcycle pulled into the drive way. She squealed and ran out the door. Her older brother, Joey, just missed grabbing onto her coat hem. She was down the stairs and nearly towards the motorcyclist. Joey pouted. "It's not fair; she gets to go out and I haf ta stay home."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll bring you back a doggie bag." Serenity teased, winking at her brother when his face turned red. The motorcyclist removed his helmet, revealing his tousled black hair.  
  
"Hi, Zack." Serenity stared into his blue eyes then blushed. Zack the Magicman smiled and passed her a second helmet. The put their helmets on and Serenity slipped behind her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his waist. Starting the motorcycle, Zack waved a frustrated Joey before peeling off down the road.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Danger pulled into the expansive driveway of the Kaiba mansion. She could have easily had Seto pick her up in a limo, but she preferred to be in charge. Parking the car, she contemplated pulling another trick on him, but she really didn't think he could handle another one so soon. She heard a snicker in her head, coming across her mental link with Kat.  
  
//That illusion of the missing Blue Eyes White Dragon was classic........I don't think you could scare him like that again no matter how hard you try. And you should try...............//  
  
/Kitty, I don't think he's fully over that one, yet. Besides, I'm saving all my best tricks for the party tonight./  
  
//And what would those tricks be, aibou?//  
  
/My little secret. Lets just say it's gonna be a party no one's gonna forget/ Danger smirked as her yami rolled her eyes.  
  
//The police aren't going to become involved, are they?//. The yami's voice was getting excited at the prospect of massive trouble making.  
  
Danger stayed silent, keeping this a surprise even for her yami. All she needed to do was go to the party, gather up her partners in crime, and...................  
  
She knocked on the door. When she saw who answered it, she blinked in surprise several times. This person looked alot like Seto, but there were a few differences. A few major differences. Last time she'd seen him, which had been yesterday, her boyfriend had been, well, a boy. Not a girl, who was standing in front of her now. Blinking one last time, she stuttered, taken by surprise for once in her life. "Seto-"  
  
"I'm not Seto. Name's Aisling Kaiba, his twin sister." The girl was the same height as Seto, and had very similiar looks, except she was a girl, not a boy. She, too, was shocked to see Danger.  
  
"Danger. Seto's girlfriend. Apparently, somebody has been keeping secrets." Her eyes narrowed in reference to Seto, who was now in VERY hot water.  
  
Aisling's eyes narrowed as well, and she nodded to herself, mumbling, "Good idea, Kat." Seeing Danger's eyebrow raise, she blushed.  
  
"Got a yami?" Danger questioned, and Aisling nodded.  
  
"You too?"  
  
"Yeah, although it's sometimes hard to tell which one of us is the hikari."  
  
"Feel like making a Seto suflay?"  
  
Danger's eyes glinted. She immediately liked Seto's twin. She uncurled Angel from her waist and followed Aisling into the mansion, the two girls smiling carnally.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A while later, an unconscious Seto, who had learned it was a very good idea to inform his sister of his girlfriend, and his girlfriend of his sister, was in the passenger seat as Danger parked in a grassy field next to the old warehouse, where the party was at.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Two girls sat perched side by side on a stool. One had long auburn hair and wore a cream colored top that had small light purple flowers on it with a knee length light blue jean skirt and tan boots and the other had shoulder length light blue hair with dark green eyes and wore a sleeveless black shirt paired with dark blue jeans and accented by a small amethyst bubble necklace.  
  
"How much longer?" Ammy, the girl with the light blue hair, whispered.  
  
"I don't know, but this will be an awesome pic of us; you've seen how good an artist he is." Sparky nodded to the boy who was absorbed in a huge sketch bad, various chalk pastels scattered around him.  
  
The boy looked up, checking that they were still in the right postitions. He tucked a strand of long black hair behind his ear and went back to work, putting the finishing touches on the double portrait. He was really at the party to have fun, but he was waiting for his friends. Two of them, Ammy and Sparky, had just shown up. While he was waiting, he had decided to do portraits of people; it was a good way to make some extra pocket cash.  
  
He dusted his hands off on his very short black leather shorts, which had a matching shirt that exposed his slim midriff. He uncurled his long, black scaled with red tinting tail from his own stool as the girls got off theirs. As they examined their sketch, he stretched and flexed his leathery wings, which were edged in crimson like his tail was. His eyes were the same bright ruby red as Yami's.  
  
"Wow, Demon, this is totally awesome!" Ammy and Sparky smiled.  
  
Demon Wing smiled back, going faintly red as they complimented his work.  
  
"So, where to now?" Sparky asked.  
  
"When we first came in the door, I thought I saw Shinko in here, somewhere. Lets go look for her, and keep an eye out for any of the others." Ammy said, and the others agreed. They disappeared into the throng of people, loud music and bright, flashing lights.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Aisling Kaiba sped down the road. Mokuba's babysitter had been late, which meant she was late for the party. She wore black flair jeans with a red long sleeved top and a ruby choker and earrings. Her yami, Iris, sat across from her. She looked alot like her hikari, except she had silver hair with green eyes.  
  
Crys sat in the back, staring out of the window with violet eyes at the passing city lights. She ran a hand through her silky smooth, violet hair then smoothed her velvet top and skirt.  
  
They were almost there when she spotted two familiar figures walking down the sidewalk. A short, brown haired girl with glasses and a smaller yet similiar figure were walking, actually, running down the street. Behind them were a group of badly bruised boys. "Pull over!" Crys cried and Aisling slammed on the breaks.  
  
"What the-" Iris started when she saw her hikari's horrified expression. Looking out her window, she saw Wildwolf and Chibi-chan running for their lives. Iris immediately hopped out of the car, followed by Aisling and Crys.  
  
Wildwolf and Chibi-chan, who had tears in her eyes, looked vastly relieved to see some familiar faces. Crys was rolling up her sleeves as the boys approached when Iris stepped in front of everyone. "Get in the car. I'll teach them a lesson. I am a yami, after all." She smiled, summoning the power of her Millenium Star to teach those bullies a lesson they'd never forget.  
  
While Iris was giving her lesson, the others piled into Aisling's Porshe. "What are you two doing in a place like this?" Crys and Aisling cried at the same time.  
  
Wilfwolf grimaced as Chibi-chan sniffled and told their tale. "Well, there's this party near by, and Wildwolf wanted to go, but our parents said no. We're both too young to drive, and our parents wouldn't take us, so we took the bus, but there were these awful boys who said some mean stuff and Wildwolf got mad-"  
  
"And beat the living daylights out of them, and when you got off the bus, they followed to get payback?" Aisling finished for her, guessing the rest.  
  
Wildwolf and her hikari nodded as Iris hopped into the car, smiling broadly. "Well, that was fun! What's next?"  
  
"Finally getting to the party?" Crys asked dryly as Aisling once more sped down the road, going a little over the speed limit to make up some lost time.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Two girls stood upon the uppermost floor of the warehouse. Hardly anyone was up there, and if they were, they were making out and not paying the two girls any mind. They peered over the railing at the dancing crowd below. Between them stood a crate of big, heavy balloons filled with water. Tucked in the crate was a grocery bag full of all sort of candy high in sugar; lovely chocolate barsm tons of pixi sticks, gummi worms- you name it, it was in it. These two girls usually weren't the prank players. They were both usually very nice, albeit a bit energetic. But tonight they were suffering from a VERY high sugar high, having consumed alot of candy for dinner. And they were bored; they hadn't seen any of their friends yet, and they had no outlet for that energy that was just BEGGING to be spent. They had walked around, looking for something to occupy them with, when they had found a bag of water balloons that had fallen out of some unlucky delinquent's pocket. Opportunity had knocked, and they had answered.  
  
"This is going to be SO good! They'll never know what hit them!" giggled a girl with black hair that had bright red streaks in it. Her black eyes glinted with sugar induced happiness.  
  
The other girl, who had black hair with blue streaks and grey eyes and wore black jeans and shirt, snickered. "I know. And the others will be so proud." She sniggered, referring to their friends who usually pulled the pranks, and had enough detention slips to wall paper a room. She grabbed a balloon and was about to release it when a sudden shout stopped her.  
  
"Angel Reaper! Amy! What are you two doing?" Yugi's Yami stood before them, shocked, not by what they were doing, but by who was doing it.  
  
"Way to go!" Oni, the girl with cat ears, cheered them on. "Need any help? Man, I can't wait to tell Malik, his yami, and Bakura about this! They'll be SO thrilled to see you've come to the dark side."  
  
Yami yanked on the leash that was attatched to her collar and nearly made her fall over. "That's enough out of you." Seeing the bag of candy, he nearly fainted. THAT explained everything. Angel Reaper and Amy were both usually hyper, but when they became sugar high, watch out. Their energy levels went through the roof.  
  
Oni laughed at Yami's expression while the two girls debated about whether or not to drop their 'bombs'. Oni looked around, feeling sickened by all the smooching noises coming from the shadows. Closest to them, right near the wall, were a couple making outon a bean bag chair. Near the girl's foot was a samurai sword, and her kimono was black silk with silver trim............very familiar........."Shinko!" Oni blurted out, drawing everyone's attention to the couple.  
  
The girl's head popped up, silver eyes wide. She grinned at her friends. She indicated the boy. "This is Gene Starwind." He nodded in greeting.  
  
"Well, isn't this a fine kettle of fish." Yami growled. While Shinko, Gene, and Yami began talking about fighting tactics, Oni slunk over to Angel Reaper and Amy, who were giggling and snacking on some more sugar. Those balloonse were definately gonna drop sometime that night.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Yugi? Yugi? Where are you?" Katya weaved her way through the crowed, her slim body sliding through the dancing crowd. She stood on her tip toes, but didn't see the little one anywhere, and her cries were lost in the blaring music. She whirled around, almost hitting into someone, and moved to the side to get a better view of the place. It was HUGE; Yugi could be anywhere, and, small as he was, he was very hard to spot in the crowd.  
  
Katya didn't like this. She didn't like it at all. She had turned her back to get some punch, and when she turned around to see if Yugi was following her, he was gone. It wasn't like him to take off like that. She worked her way through the entire place, which took a good ½ hour of panic, before she came back to the snack table. She jumped when she felt a tug on her skirt. Looking down, she saw a pair of big, sweet, and terrified violet eyes staring up at her from under the table.  
  
"Yugi! What on earth are you doing under there?" She exclaimed with surprise. When he made no move to come out, she knelt down and saw he was trembling. "Yugi?"  
  
Glancing around, Yugi's eyes went even wider and he pointed over her shoulder. Katya's heart nearly stopped when she saw who it was. Ushio, Domino Highschool's biggest (and smelliest) bully. She took Yugi's small hands and pulled him up, then wrapped an arm around him, anchoring his small body to her side like glue.  
  
Katya weaved through the crowd with Yugi, hoping to loose the bully and find their friends. Glancing back, she saw Ushio's big, ugly head turn in their direction, and his beady eyes glinted when he saw Yugi's spiky hair. Katya moved faster as Ushio moved in on them, using his burly body to knock people aside. He was near them when..............  
  
SPLAT! A water balloon came from nowhere and landed on his head. He whirled around, looking for the culprit as more water balloons landed on people, soaking the dance floor. Katya and Yugi, who were a safe distance away, glanced towards the ceiling to see three grinning faces launching balloons. They giggled like maniacs on a massive sugar high. And sugar highs meant candy. One of those faces belonged to Oni, which meant Yami was up there. Candy was up there, too. Yugi glanced at Katya, who grinned at him. Together, they raced for the steps, deciding that it was safest to be up there with Yami and the candy rather than down here, with no candy, and with a good chance of getting hit.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
ok, end of chapter one, part b! the action will pick up next chapter; now everyone's at the party, or nearly there, and next chapter: everyone's there and together. with candy. here's a little equation : candy = sugar high= MASSIVE TROUBLE *snickers *  
  
title of next chapter: misssing mischief makers. some of our gang 'disappears', and are up to no good. what ever could they be planning? those water balloons were only the beginning! 


End file.
